Better than Revenge
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: [Event #CrackPairingCelebration] Membawa kabur Aang dan membunuh roh bulan adalah hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat itu. Dengan begitu ia bisa menguasai negeri ini dan membalaskan dendamnya. Semuanya sudah di depan mata, dia tinggal melakukannya. Tapi entah kenapa, Zuko tidak bisa menolak permintaan Katara untuk menghentikan hal itu./"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan."/"Ada."/


Komet Sozin.

Avatar Roku mengatakan pada Aang bahwa komet Sozin akan muncul sebelum musim panas dan akan meningkatkan kemampuan pengendali api berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Oleh karena itu, Aang harus mengalahkan mereka sebelum komet itu tiba. Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan bersama Katara dan Sokka─serta Appa dan Momo pastinya─mereka pun tiba di kutub utara. Di sana, Aang dan Katara berlatih pengendalian air dengan Guru Pakku. Sedangkan Sokka bertemu dengan gadis yang telah menjerat hatinya pada pandangan pertama, Putri Yue.

Siang itu, ketika Aang dan Katara sedang berlatih pengendalian air bersama yang lainnya serta Sokka dan Putri Yue yang sedang berbincang tentang banyak hal, tiba-tiba butiran-butiran berwarna kehitaman jatuh dari langit. Menandakan bahwa penyerangan dari Negara Api sudah dimulai.

Semua pasukan pengendali air dikerahkan untuk mencoba melawan pasukan Negara Api. Aang dan Katara juga ikut membantu namun Sokka memiliki tugas yang tak kalah penting─menjaga Putri Yue. Ketika malam tiba, kekuatan pengendali air bertambah. Zuko─pemimpin penyerangan saat itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan penyerangan sementara waktu.

Ketika hari berganti, penyerangan kembali dilancarkan. Pasukan pengendali air mulai kewalahan. Istana mengalami kerusakan yang serius.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan," ucap Aang.

"Ada."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction dedicated for Event Crack Pairing Celebration!

March 31th, 2015

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BETTER THAN REVENGE**

**Main Pair : Zuko and Katara**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING : Typo(s), Head Canon, OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Katara akhirnya angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan─karena Aang mengatakan obrolannya dengan Putri Yue terlalu keras sehingga membuatnya kehilangan konsenterasi. Ia mulai waspada melihat panah di dahi Aang yang sekarang bersinar. Sepertinya Aang sudah berhasil masuk ke dimensi lain yang diceritakan oleh Putri Yue.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja selama kita tidak memindahkan tubuhnya," jawab Putri Yue.

Katara mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sekitar beberapa menit dia dan Putri Yue berdiri berdampingan untuk menjaga Aang hingga tiba-tiba Zuko dan Iroh datang─entah dari mana.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Katara dengan nada setengah membentak.

"Katara, aku akan panggil bantuan," ucap Putri Yue seraya meninggalkan Katara.

Katara mengangguk, "Ya, aku akan menghambatnya di sini."

"Baik!"

Gadis berkulit _tan _itu mulai melancarkan jurus pengendalian airnya. Setidaknya kini jurusnya sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Ia juga mempelajari jurus-jurus baru yang diajarkan Guru Pakku. Meski belum cukup sempurna, ia berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Paman, bawa Aang!" perintah Zuko pada pamannya.

Iroh terlihat ragu melaksanakan perintah keponakannya itu, namun ia juga tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Baiklah," jawab Iroh.

Katara memasang kuda-kudanya, bermaksud untuk menyerang Iroh yang mulai membopong tubuh Aang. Sangat bahaya jika tubuh Aang berpindah tempat saat dia sedang melakukan komunikasi dengan dimensi lain.

Namun, serangan Katara langsung dilawan oleh pengendalian api dari Zuko yang kini juga sudah meningkat jauh lebih baik berkat bantuan pamannya. Pertarungan di antara Zuko dan Katara berlangsung sengit, namun Katara terpojok dengan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Zuko. Sebuah luka bakar tercetak jelas di lengan kirinya.

Begitu Katara limbung dan tak bertenaga lagi, Zuko mengambil sebuah kantong dari sakunya. Dipandangnya sejenak ikan yang kini berada di dalam kolam. Dua ekor ikan yang berenang berputar-putar saling melengkapi.

Baik dan jahat.

Hitam dan putih.

Yin dan Yang.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Zuko langsung mengambil ikan yang berwarna putih dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong. Seketika cahaya bulan yang terang benderang berangsur-angsur meredup. Warna bulan dan langit menjadi kemerah-merahan. Pasukan pengendali air kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya sehingga pengendali api semakin mudah untuk menyerang.

Iroh yang tengah membopong Aang langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan cahaya bulan meredup.

"Zuko, kumohon jangan," ucap Katara dengan lirih.

Putra mahkota yang terbuang itu bergeming. Ia memandang kantong yang masih dipegangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apakah ini yang dia inginkan?

Katara semakin waspada ketika melihat Zuko yang mulai mengeluarkan api dari tangan kirinya seakan bersiap untuk memusnahkan ikan itu. Jika roh bulan mati, maka malam akan selalu redup seperti ini. Akankah kita─semua makhluk di bumi ini bisa hidup tanpa cahaya bulan?

Dengan napas yang memburu, Katara berkata, "Aku tahu dunia telah memperlakukanmu dengan tidak adil."

Katara memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia bangkit dan mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak boleh membiarkan Zuko membunuh roh bulan. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus menghalanginya.

"Tapi … kumohon jangan biarkan keadaan mengubahmu menjadi monster," gadis dengan helaian hitam panjang itu berjalan dengan langkah tertayih mendekati Zuko.

Semuanya pasti tahu bahwa Pangeran Zuko adalah putra mahkota dari Raja Api Ozai yang dibuang karena kemampuannya yang dianggap kurang mumpuni. Setidaknya, dia tak lebih baik dari adiknya─Azula─yang lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun. Oleh karena itu, Zuko dibuang oleh Ozai dan dirawat oleh pamannya. Ia akan diakui hanya jika dapat membawa Avatar kepada sang ayah.

Karena persyaratan itu, Zuko menjadi gelap mata. Ia harus mendapatkan Aang. Namun kini, tujuannya mendapatkan Aang bukanlah untuk sang ayah melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kekuatan Avatar akan membantunya menguasai negeri ini. Itulah yang dia inginkan saat ini.

Dengan begitu, ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada ayah dan adiknya.

"Kau hebat, Zuko. Tanpa pengakuan siapapun, kau sudah hebat. Kau bisa kan berhenti melakukan ini?"

Api yang muncul dari telapak tangan kiri Zuko perlahan mulai mengecil, mengecil, dan akhirnya hilang.

Zuko melepaskan ikan yang berada di kantong itu. Praktis roh bulan kembali berenang bebas seperti sedia kala dan cahaya bulan mulai bersinar. Kekuatan pengendali air pun kembali dan penyerangan terhadap Negara Api kembali dilakukan.

Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan wajah tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak bisa menolak permintaan Katara. Pikirannya saat ini tidak bisa sinkron dengan hatinya. Ia melepaskan begitu saja hal yang sudah ia dapatkan. Apa hal ini masuk akal?

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Katara tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Zuko.

Apa kalian tahu?

Hanya untuk Katara, seorang Zuko mau mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang sudah ia putuskan. Karena kita sama-sama tahu, bahwa Zuko dan Katara memiliki perasaan yang sama meski mereka tak pernah mau mengakui dan selalu menyangkal perasaan yang tumbuh di hati mereka.

Api dan air.

Seakan berkonspirasi, elemen mereka bertolak belakang. Air, membawa ketenangan dan perdamaian. Api, membawa kerusakan dan bencana.

_Apa mungkin mereka bersama?_

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, Zuko berjalan meninggalkan Katara. Gadis beriris teduh itu hanya bisa melihat punggung Pangeran Zuko dari belakang. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Katara berlari sekuat tenaganya. Ia meraih tubuh Zuko dari belakang dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Zuko tersentak dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Katara, namun dia juga tidak menolak. Ia hanya terdiam menunggu Katara mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ini lebih baik daripada balas dendammu," ucap Katara di tengah pelukannya pada Zuko.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menempelkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Zuko. Menikmati segala aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki dengan bekas luka di sebelah matanya itu.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, diam-diam bibir Zuko melengkung ke bawah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Katara.

_Jawabannya adalah 'mungkin', kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence.**_

_(Vincent van Gogh)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Ini kunjungan pertamaku di fandom Avatar: The Last Airbender. Aku buat agak berbeda dengan versi aslinya demi kelancaran cerita. Semoga ada yg ngeship Zutara selain aku, ya. Lagian pls, pair ini tuh kece banget. Masa kalian ngga ngeship mereka? #plak #promosi. Anyway, maafkan segala gramatical error di fict ini, ya. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan, tolong bantu aku :)**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
